Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to a device for use in shimming an electrical receptacle, switch, or similar fixture, especially such a fixture previously installed in an outlet box behind a wall surface. More particularly, a shim, both simple to manufacture and easy to use, most preferably constructed of a simple piece of rigid, generally rectangular shaped material for shimming previously installed electrical fixtures is disclosed.
This invention also relates to a shim to be used to install a receptacle, switch, or similar electrical fixture where the opening is too large for the mounting arm or arms.
The basic configuration of electrical receptacle, switched, or similar fixtures has remained unchanged for over half a century. During that time, the method of installation of these fixtures have also remained virtually unchanged.
In general, the outlet boxes and required wiring are installed on studs after framing, but before installation of the walls. Gypsum board, paneling, or the like, is then installed with a hole approximately the required size for the electrical fixture being cut therein. The fixture is then installed in the outlet box and secured against the exposed wall surface prior to final attachment of the receptacle cover, switch plate, or the like.
Particularly in large scale commercial installations, it has been found that it is commercially advantageous to depart from the above installation procedure by having the electrician install the electrical fixture in the outlet box at the time the initial wiring is performed. Accordingly, the electrical fixtures are installed prior to the installation of the gypsum board, paneling, or other material. Using this construction technique, the pre-installed electrical is withdrawn from the outlet box through the appropriate hole in the affixed wall material and then secured in place.
Using either method, but with greater frequency when the electrical fixture is pre-installed, the hole in the wall surface may be too large or inexactly placed to provide a surface to which the fixture may be securely engaged. With standard electrical fixtures, the wall surface surrounding the hole may provide little or no support for one or both of the mounting prongs. Accordingly, the fixture could not be securely mounted against the wall surface. Numerous makeshift shimming means are used to solve this problem. These means include the use of washers placed around the mounting screws and behind the mounting prongs to provide the additional required shimming to permit the fixture to be securely affixed. Other means of shimming these fixtures include a wrapping of wire around the mounting screws and behind the mounting prongs to produce the desired shimming with the outlet box. These crude solutions are time consuming to fashion and install and provide only marginally satisfactory results.
Therefore the C-shaped shim was invented to solve the installation problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,736 to Judkins (1984) discloses a C-shaped shim which installs on top of the wall yet behind the mounting prong and cover plate.
(a) The C-shaped shim calls for a partial or complete removal of the receptacle, switch, or similar electrical fixture. This is time consuming and if energized, it can be dangerous.
(b) The supporting part of the C-shaped shim passes the energized part of the receptacle, switch, or similar electrical fixture.
(c) The mounting prongs of the receptacle, switch, or similar fixture catch only a small part of the shim arms.
(d) Though the shimming surface is long, it is not wide enough to be of substantial support.
In accordance with the present invention a shim that fits between the mounting prongs and the wall surface to support a receptacle, switch, or similar electrical fixture that is flat and made of rigid material in a rectangular shape vertically aligned.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the C-shaped shim in the above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide a simple shim which in a preferred embodiment is easily and conveniently manufactured from a single piece of rigid material, such as 16-20 gauge sheet metal or rigid plastic.
(b) To provide in its simplest embodiment, a shim of such size, shape, and thickness as to fit behind and be concealed by a receptacle cover or switch plate.
(c) To provide a rigid shimming surface fir use with standard electrical receptacles, switches, or similar fixtures, suitable for contacting all of the mounting prong.
(d) To provide at least one connecting surface, preferably only one connecting surface to connect the shimming surface to the wall surface.
(e) To provide a notched cutout opening to fit one end of the receptacle, switch, or similar fixture bounded by the shimming and connecting surface. This notched cutout opening is of sufficient size and shape to receive therethrough the upper or lower (one end) body of the fixture when the shim and fixture are positioned in vertical alignment.
(f) To provide a shim of generally rectangular shape.
(g) To provide a single shimming device to be used to properly shim an electrical receptacle, switch, or similar fixture at one or both of its two mounting prongs.
(h) To provide a shim with a slot for the mounting screw to fit through and for adjustment of the electrical receptacle, switch, or similar fixture.
(i) To provide a shim with a bevel fitted to surround the upper part of the mounting prong.